Forbidden Love in Millennium
by Hellsing-Lover13
Summary: I love the Schrödinger X Hans pairing so much I decided to write a fan fiction series. Contains Lemons, Yaoi, and other wonderful things. Rated M for a reason. As described by my friends "butt-rapingly good".
1. Chapter 1

"Hnn…" Schrödinger moaned as Hans pushed into him roughly. Hans growled at the unwanted noise. Schrödinger's incessant moaning distracted him from what he came there to do. Schrödinger was simply stress relief to Hans, or so he thought. Schrödinger moaned again, a bit louder. Hans growled again. Schrödinger stopped immediately. He was very scared of Hans, as he was so much bigger and more powerful.

Hans began thrusting into him. Schrödinger's eyes welled up with tears of pain and pleasure. He wanted to moan, to call out his lover's name so badly, but has would never permit him to. If he made a single sound during sex, Hans would dig his claws into Schrödinger's soft, sensitive stomach. Schrödinger had to endure for as long as he could, though he always ended up moaning and getting his stomach dug into by the werewolf's claws.

Hans began thrusting harder and faster, almost splitting his small lover in half. Schrödinger was trying his hardest to keep from screaming Hans' name over and over. He bit his lip until it bled; he grasped and tore the bed sheets, but nothing could stop the inevitable. Schrödinger's release came, and he screamed out, "Oh mein Gott! Hans! Hans!" Hans growled loudly and dug his claws into Schrödinger's stomach. Blood poured from the fresh wound. Schrödinger was left gasping and panting, not only from pain, but from his release.

Hans merely continued banging his little fuck toy. Schrödinger felt Hans' back arch as he met his release, coming inside of him. Hans groaned a little and pulled out of Schrödinger, lying next to him, looking away. Hans never looked at him after sex, mostly because he could keep himself from blushing when he did. Hans had deep feelings for him that went far beyond lust, but no one, not even Schrödinger himself, could no about it. In World War II, the Nazis executed gays; they still did.

Schrödinger felt similarly, but he didn't give a shit about what the Nazis would do. Schrödinger always wished that Hans would care for him, but he dismissed these wishes as if they were those of a foolish child. He had decided long ago to not push these idealistic dreams into reality. Schrödinger looked up at Hans, but turned to face the other way, disappointed that he was not looking at him. Again. He began to sleep, dreaming of some alternate life where he and Hans could be together.

Hans could hear the gentle breathing that announced Schrodinger's sleep. He faces Schrodinger's back and looked him over. He still had the body of a teenager, with a thin, lanky frame and gentle soft muscle lines. Hans thought he was truly gorgeous and was completely smitten. He wanted so badly to just wrap his arms around him, but he knew he couldn't. For now, he was content just watching him sleep. No, he told himself, don't be contented on that; follow your heart. Hans scoffed himself, the great captain, Hans Günsche, would never fall in love. And even if he did, Schrodinger wouldn't feel the same way. He was getting ready to turn over, when he heard Schrodinger moan his name in his sleep. Hans face covered with blush as his mind filled with thoughts of his young lover, of Schrodinger… His Schrodinger. In an instant, Hans knew that he had to take a chance and follow his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Hans carefully and gently wrapped his arm around the small teenager next to him, making the other wake up. "Vat are you doing, Hans?" he asked groggily. Hans said nothing, but held him tighter. "Hans, stop. Ve can't do this," Schrödinger said, now wide awake. Hans squeezed him gently and nuzzled into the boy's back. Schrödinger turned over abruptly and looked into Hans' eyes. The normal icy blue had been replaced by something sweeter, kinder, almost… loving. "Hans…" he started softly, but was shushed by a finger gently pressed to his lips.

Hans pulled him closer and their skin touched, bare chest to bare chest. Hans ran a hand up and down Schrödinger's back, trying to make him see what he was trying to say. "I don't understand…" Schrödinger said softly. Hans leaned forward and pressed his lips against Schrödinger's in their first ever kiss. Hans pulled back and looked into Schrödinger's eyes. The confusion in them a moment ago was replaced with a knowing, loving look. "Hans, you like me?" He nodded slowly.

Schrödinger wrapped his arms around Hans' neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. Hans put a hand on his chest to stop his small lover. Schrödinger obliged, very confused and slightly hurt. Hans made his intentions clear by nuzzling the boy again. Hans just wanted to cuddle him right now. He ran a hand through Schrödinger's semi-long blonde hair and took in the sweet, welcoming scent of chocolate and sweat residue from the cat-boy. They nuzzled each other again. "Vat about Herr Major?" Schrödinger asked after a moment.

Hans sighed. Schrödinger's thinking was on the right track. The Major understood having a male fuck toy, but a relationship? The army, or rather, their army, treated that the same way they did in the forties, a one-way trip to the gas chamber. Schrödinger couldn't die, but Hans… Hans was a little more mortal. Hans shrugged his shoulders to satisfy Schrödinger's need for an answer. "Please talk to me," Schrödinger whispered. Hans sighed again. "It'll all work out, I promise," Hans whispered back.

Schrödinger looked at Hans stunned. He had never heard his Captain talk before. He spoke with such an incandescent voice, deep and resonating, also rough with unuse. It made Schrödinger shudder simply from the sheer power of it. Hans smiled faintly and placed a chaste kiss on Schrödinger's stunned face. Hans hesitated for a moment, but leaned into Schrödinger's ear. "Ich liebe dich," he whispered slowly. Schrödinger blushed and hugged Hans tightly. "Ich liebe dich auch," he said back to Hans.

After a moment of them holding each other tightly, Schrödinger broke away and asked, "Vy are you talking to me?" "Because you're worth my breath," Hans said. It sounded cliché, but Schrödinger knew he meant it. "How do ve keep this from Herr Major?" he asked, getting to the serious business at hand. "We have to be careful." "I understand," Schrödinger said as he nodded, "So, um, ve can't do anything different at all?" Hans shook his head. "Not unless we are alone." Schrödinger's ears drooped and he hung his head. "Okay."

Hans noticed his change in demeanor and wrapped his arms around Schrödinger's smaller waist, pulling him closer. Their foreheads touched followed by their lips. Hans gently pushed his way into Schrödinger's mouth, savoring the distinct sweetness that was his younger lover. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate with each passing moment. Schrödinger placed a hand on Hans' chest, signaling him to stop.

Hans pulled away and gave the smaller male a quizzatical look. "I don't vant tonight to be about sex." Hans smiled at him. "Wasn't planning on it." He leaned forward to give Schrödinger a simple chaste kiss and snuggled up against his lithe frame. Schrödinger followed suit. Within moments, Hans was sleeping, more peacefully than any time Schrödinger had seen. He looked calm, not troubled by so internal battle like normally. Schrödinger followed suit, closed his eyes, and fell asleep right in Hans' arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the intercom blared out through the Millennium complex, waking Schrödinger. "Varrent Officer Schrödinger, report to my office immediately," the Major's voice boomed out before they heard the telltale click of the PA cutting off. Amazingly, Hans slept through it. Schrödinger sighed. He knew exactly what the Major wanted.

He gently shook Hans awake. "The Major vants to see me." Hans frowned. "I know it hurts, but there's nothing I can do right now. I'm so sorry. Just, please, endure for us." Schrödinger nodded, understanding completely. "I can handle it." Schrödinger slid out of the bed and dressed as Hans watched him. Who knew watching someone get dressed could be as sexy as watching them undress? Boxers quickly covered up what Hans mainly wanted to see. Damn, was his only thought. The teen finished dressing and gave Hans a quick kiss before heading to the Major's office. This was going to suck.

Schrödinger knocked on his office door before the toad's voice rang out for him come inside. "You're late," was the only greeting he got. "Sorry, sir," he said mockingly before covering up his tracks with a lie, "I vas just finishing up vith Hans." The Major chuckled. "Hans knows a good deal vhen he sees vone..." He stood from behind his desk and pet Schrödinger, rough and dominating. "Though I do wish he wouldn't be so rough with my cute, little kitten." The boy nearly retched from the unwanted contact.

The Major grabbed the teen by the hair roughly forcing him downward. "You know vhat to do." If Schrödinger was close to gagging before, he was going to puke his guts up as he undid the Major's belt and pants and took the length of his disgusting penis into his mouth. 'Oh God, please be over soon' Schrödinger thought desperately as he sucked passionlessly. The Major grabbed Schrödinger by his hair again and thrust mercilessly into the small boy's already violated mouth. 'Just let it come and be done with me.' With a groan, the fat man released into the back of Schrödinger's throat, making him take the Major out of his mouth immediately and vomit on the floor. "You really are useless," the Major said, buttoning himself up, "Now get out."

Schrödinger didn't need to be told twice. He ran from the room, like always, and found the nearest bathroom, vomiting a few more times. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was mussed up from- HIS touch, and traces of vomit and semen were trickling from his mouth. He washed his face in an effort to calm down and fixed his hair to looked more normal.

He walked to his personal bathroom to clean up more, brushing his teeth and gargling and trying to get every bit of the Major's awful taste out of his mouth. When at last he felt decent, he strode down the hall to Hans' room, walking in and shutting the door behind him. Soft snoring filled his ears; Hans had fallen back asleep. Schrödinger went to the bed and merely sat on its edge, allowing his emotions to get the better of him. Hans awoke at the shift of the bed and wrapped his arms around Schrödinger's waist from behind. Feeling nor hearing a response, Hans sat up and turned his lover to face him with a tear-streaked face.

"Schrödinger, what happened?" Hans asked, immediately concerned. "Did he hurt you? I'll kill the mother-fucker!" "He didn't hurt me. Not physically, anyvay." He leaned up against Hans' chest and cried a bit more. Hans reached his hand down and pet the broken boy. Schrödinger cringed at first, but leaned into the affectionate touch. This felt different from the Major's pets. Hans' hands made him feel cared for and safe. Like an equal, and not a slave.

"Tell me what happened," Hans said soothingly, still stroking his hair. "Just the usual things," Schrödinger murmured, regaining some composure, "But it feels vorse than normal, like I'm cheating on you or something." Tears began to stream down his face again, landed on Hans' bare chest. "I don't vant to be vith anyvone else! I don't vant to be a fuck toy anymore!" "Schrödinger... I love you so, so much... I just... I don't know what to do..." The younger male looked at him with a new determination. "I know vhat ve can do."


End file.
